Crying In The Night
by Enzeru and Ayako
Summary: Pure total fluff. 100% good smushy kissy-face fluffy-ness.


A/N: Okay, minna, this is my latest work. I, personally, am proud of it. But it is important what you think as well. It is an Inuyasha/Kagome romance. I warn you: It's chock full of fluff! It is also very funny. I just love funny romances, don't you? I have a song in the works that goes along with this fanfic, so if anyone has any ideas on verses, let me know. Then, after I get the song written, I will post it and give credit to those whose ideas I used.  
  
Here's a dialogue guide.  
  
"Character speaking." 'Character's thoughts'  
  
See, that was pretty simple. I will put the meaning of any Japanese words in parentheses next to it. Ex: Gomen (that means sorry) I will not repeat this dialogue guide in future chapters, so you might want to take a good long look at it. Or, you can just refer back to it before you read each chapter. Okay, on with the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: What Arguments can Lead To  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were all lying on the grassy bank of the river. They were resting, which was understandable, since they had fought a particularly hard battle that morning.  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome got up. "Where do you think you're going?" Came the snide remark from Inuyasha.  
  
"None of your business." Kagome shot back, which almost always set Inuyasha off. She saw the familiar flash of red and white in front of her and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha's commanding voice once again rang out, "I demand you tell me this instant!"  
  
"Well, what if I don't want to? Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"'Cause you're my shard detector, that's why! I have to know where you are at all times!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No you don't! I'm outta here!" A small smile formed on her lips as she prepared to say her favorite word, "SIT!" She took off as Inuyasha hit the ground behind her.  
  
Kagome returned a little while later expecting the third degree from Inuyasha, but he said nothing at all to her. This confused and upset her, for she knew this was just not like Inuyasha. Normally, he would yell at her and demand to know where she was. But not this time, 'Hmmm, this is strange, I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha.' She thought.  
  
Later, they set up camp and ate dinner in silence. Inuyasha had still not spoken to Kagome.  
  
Later that night, when Kagome was pretty sure that everyone else was asleep, she got up and went toward the riverbank. She needed some time alone to think. Inuyasha, who had been sleeping, picked up her scent as she passed him. So, he got up to find her. This wasn't hard, since she had just been through, and her scent was still strong.  
  
Inuyasha stood between two trees that opened up to the riverbank through the space between them. He had stopped when he smelled tears. 'Oh no, she's crying. What have I done? I didn't mean to make her cry. I have to make it up to her somehow.' He thought. Once he spotted her sitting on the bank of the river, he called out to her, "Kagome?" he spoke softly and gently. The Moon, even though it was only three quarters of the way full, cast a soft light on Kagome. 'She is so beautiful in the moonlight like that.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes Kagome, It's me." Inuyasha replied, stepping out of the shadows of the trees where he had been standing. Then he walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. He then turned her so she was facing him and said, "Look, Kagome, I'm really sorry. I guess I just didn't realize that you needed time to yourself. I acted like such a jerk. I just care about you so much, and I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you."  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, I don't know what to say." She colored slightly, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to blush.  
  
"Well, I really mean it. I do care about you. Probably more than you'll ever know." That last part had slipped.  
  
"Just what are you saying, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of hope. Inuyasha could see this, as he was looking deep into them. He thought about his answer very carefully for a moment.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. That's what."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." She replied. Inuyasha pulled her into a warm hug. After a minute or so, he pulled back and stared deep into her eyes. Then he tilted her chin up with his finger. She gave a slight nod, and he took that as permission to continue. He got closer and closer until finally, their lips met. He kissed her with such passion it was startling to her, but she just simply enjoyed it all the more.  
  
When the kiss was broken, and they had pulled away, they just sat there, staring deep into each other's eyes for a moment. Then they embraced again, not too happy with being apart. Inuyasha took in the scent of Kagome's hair. 'She smells so wonderful.' He thought.  
  
'He's so strong,' she thought, 'and yet so gentle.'  
  
Then they went back to camp, silently agreeing never to fight or argue again. They would tell their companions the next morning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Please review. But be easy on me, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic.  
  
-Jonathan's Girl 


End file.
